The Musical Alchemist
by The Musical Alchemist
Summary: Young Jasmine is an aspiring alchemist whose forced to live on the streets. Will a "dance" with the military help her with her troubles? An EdXOC story
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_**A young girl stalks through the night, wearing tattered black clothing with months of wear. In her hand she holds a stick, which, as she arrives at her destination, she uses to draw a circle on the ground. She embellishes the circle with the proper markings then claps her hands together. She places them first on the ground, then to her neck, at the exact center. A red light bursts then she opens her mouth, letting out a sound so high pitched, the building before her begins to clamor to the ground beneath itself. She smirks then begins to walk back into the shadows as the wailing of military sirens burst through the air. Her job here was done.**_

**Ch.1 Captured**

_**Jasmine POV**_

I sit in an alley holding my precious prize. FOOD. It has been to long since my last meal, almost a week. Stealing food these days was just too hard. I begin to slowly eat the meal, not wanting to overwhelm my stomach (sp?). I hear quick footsteps, and begin to creep further into the alleyway.

"She went that way!" I hear a man yell; probably the man who'd left his stand unattended. While I scoot backwards I accidentally knock over a trash can, leaving it clattering to the ground.

"There she is!" Another man yells. I stand up and begin to run, knocking over more trashcans to slow down the cops. I turn down multiple bends in the way, trying to lose the cops chasing me. I end up at a dead end though, and find myself cornered not by the cops but by the military. _Well shit. _I think as they begin to walk in.

"Hands in the air!" One man orders holding up his gun, forcing me to comply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 **

_**Fate**_

An hour later I sit in a jail cell, three guards at the entrance to keep me there. They'd found out I was an alchemist, so they bound my wrist in a wooden holder. Many people had walked by my cell taking quick glances at me. I still hadn't figured out what I'd done to go to jail, seeing as all I done was take food, which I figured if I got caught the officials would just make me work off the cost. But, alas, they'd stuck me in a military jail cell, with full guard. I hear footsteps approach and look up to see a tall, clean-shaved, dark haired man. He wears full military outerwear, with white gloves, a transmutation circle sewn onto them.

"So you're an alchemist," He says in a deep voice. "And a suspect in the crash of a local orphanage." My eyes widen in fear, so someone had seen me, there was no way I could get out of this if the military knew what I'd done. I calm myself hoping I'd find a way to lye my way out of the situation to flee the city for a more rural area, perhaps hiding with the Ishvalans to keep from being found.

"Oh really," I say my voice high and clear. "And what evidence do you have to keep me here, cause I'd much rather be back on the streets then held captive here." The man laughs, a deep rumbling sound coming from his chest.

"You got spunk kid," He states looking me in the eyes. "But we have an eye-witness describing a girl almost exactly like you as the culprit, to tell you the truth it'd be best if you just fessed up if you did do it, rather than get implicated later, there'd be less trouble for you and the military then."

"Listen you," I say glaring. "I'm not saying I did or didn't do something till I have an official representative for a plea bargain _if _I did do it, which I'm not saying I did!" The man laughs once more then walks away leaving me alone once more, except for the guards of course.

Within the day a representative is assigned to me, trying to get me to tell him why or why I didn't blow up the orphanage. Soon enough I had a plea bargain arranged for the court meeting in the upcoming days. The days pass quickly as I pace my cell, knowing I was about to face the biggest hurdle I've faced in my life. Finally the day comes and an escort, a huge pillar of a man with gigantic muscles, takes me to the courthouse, where the man from the first day and another dark haired man sit in the crowd. The escort sits me on the bench and the judge starts the examination.

"Thank you Armstrong," The judge says and my escort goes and sits in the crowd. "Now Lieutenant Colonel Hughes please come forward and presents your evidence." The man next to the one form the first day steps forward and presents the witnesses account and my guilt statement.

"So you admit that you committed the crime?" The judge asks, staring down at me.

"Yes sir," I whisper, scared of what will happen.

"I assume there's a plea bargain." My representative steps forward and they quickly work out the final details. "So, Jasmine, you will stay under house arrest with an assigned personnel at their house, due to your lack of one, until you've served off the time, which by the way is shortened due to the fact that the orphanage was about to be shut down anyways." And so my fate was decided.


	3. Chapter 2 plus

Hey! Thought I'd than all of you who have commented or added me to their faves, ect. I've been working on this story for about a month now, so you can see how quickly I write! Oh, and for any of you wondering, this is what Jasmine looks like! Thanks again! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3

_**The Meeting**_

I soon found that the name of the man who I'd met on my first day in jail was named Roy Mustang, and I would be living with one of his subordinates. He escorts me to his office at East City H.Q. As we approach the building a blond haired male walks up and laughs.

"Wow Mustang," He says. "I never took you to be the type that likes younger girls, well at least not that young."

"Havoc I'd like you to meet Jasmine, a convicted criminal who'll be staying with Hawkeye while she's under house arrest." Mustang says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That runt a criminal, yeah right!" Havoc laughs in disbelief. My eye twitches at his comment as I try to restrain a retort.

"Who you calling short! I'll make your brain resonate for hours on in if you ever call me that again!" I scream lunging at him, though Mustang holds me back. He laughs deeply at this as if some inside joke had been made.

"You remind me of a state alchemist I know," He says beginning to walk towards the entrance to the building. I follow behind him hearing Havoc's footsteps as I enter the giant building. My head hangs down as I think of the fact I'd be staying with a complete stranger, and then suddenly my shoes became the most interesting thing I'd seen in a while. (I tripped) As I stand back up I see the person I've run into is a smaller built male with black hair and glasses. I

"I'm so sorry!" I says covering my mouth with both hands, my face turning several shades of red. The male smiles, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"It completely okay!" He replies with a slight laugh in his voice. "Wait I've never seen you around here before-"

"Jazzy! There you are!" Mustang says from behind me, causing my eye to twitch.

"That's not my name," I growl turning to face him. "My name is Jasmine! Got it memorized?!" Mustang laughs again placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Jazzy, you're so cute when you're angry!" He chortles making my face turn red.

"Cute! Cute!" I scream angrily. "I'll show you cute buster!!!!" I start to attack him, going to punch him when out of nowhere I hear gun-shots and see a bullet whizzing right in front of my face.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," I hear Havoc say, and turn around, seeing a girl with blond hair kept up, holding a gun, Havoc standing next to her.

"Ah, First Lieutenant Hawkeye, very good," Mustang says wiping off his uniform. "Here take this." Mustang picks me up and I squirm yelling for him to let me go, as Hawkeye raises an eyebrow.

"And this is?" She questions, motioning towards me.

"Your new roommate/ ward," Mustang says a smile even in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Hawkeye questions, "I don't remember signing up to watch some kid."

"Yes, but I signed you up," Mustang says suddenly serious, "Because otherwise she would have ended up in jail, or worse." Hawkeye looks down putting her gun away.

"Come on kid," Hawkeye says, waving me in her direction.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

_**The cadged Bird**_

Weeks later I sit in my room of Hawkeye's apartment, as I have been every day for the past weeks. Every day I sit here in my room waiting to get out, much like the cadged bird stares out of it's binding bars, not singing a single note till it's set free. _I am the cadged bird,_ I think to myself, sighing for the 346th time today. I hear the door open and close, not even bothering to look and see who it is.

"See what I mean," I hear Hawkeye say clearly addressing someone she'd brought with her. "All she does is mope and sigh, I can barely get her to eat anymore, can't I take her out?" I hear a deep sigh as someone is frustrated.

"I'll talk to Hughes about it," I hear Mustang say. "He's the one who works at the Marshal's office."

"And what should I do in the meantime? Watch her starve as she goes deeper and deeper into a spiraling pit of depression," I hear Hawkeyes voice raise an octave.

"I'm not letting anyone get in trouble, and do you know the kind of trouble this could cause." I stand up and walk into the living room, which they don't even notice due to their arguing. I put my forefingers in my mouth, against my cheeks, and whistle loudly, startling the two.

"If you two are done with your argument fest, if so I have something to say," I say in a logical tone. "I don't want anyone to get in trouble either! If anyone got in trouble because of me I wouldn't know what to do, I wouldn't be able to handle that!" The room stays quiet after I speak, awkwardly so. Had I really not spoken or something.

"I guess you're right," Hawkeye says calm now. "We should follow protocol, but I want this girl to be able to get some fresh air soon. I swear that she's getting more and more out of shape!" Roy laughs and walks out the door the serious matter over now.

"So um… dinner?" I say quietly my stomach growling. A few days later Havoc came home with Hawkeye carrying good news.

"Hey kid!" He says excitedly, patting me on the head. "I get to take you outside! Oh and I get to take you shopping for so new things to wear rather than handmedowns from random people." So we go around town picking out random clothes for me, Havoc trying to make me wear shorter skirts. When he drops me off I wear the first smile I have in a while!

_Hey guy sorry this one's so short and so overdue! I've been really busy and it's about to get worse (Augh band camp!!) To keep y'all going I'll give you a preview for the next chapter!_

_"Why hello Fullmetal! We've been waiting on you ." Mustang says happily as a short blond haired boy walks into his office. _

_"Yeah yeah!" The boy replies clearly annoyed. "I'm sure it's been awful having to wait for me, why'd even call me in?"_

_"I want you to meet your new partner." _


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

_**Injuries**_

As the days pass, I switch between the members of Mustang's party, each taking a turn or tow to take me out, or at least out of Hawkeye's house. Now and then I ended up going with them to work, and hanging out in Mustang's office. I begin to think, wondering what a life in the military would be like. As I begin to hang out more and more I notice how Mustang seems to do less work than the rest of them (except for Hughes who seems to do none!) and begin to think about the life of a state alchemist.

"Jasmine, Time to take you home!" Havoc says waking me from my thoughts. I sigh and stand not wanting to go home, life was at least interesting at the office. As we walk we talk randomly and I get the urge to ask Havoc a question, and trying to hold it in end up biting my lip rather hard. As he looks over to check on me, Havoc gives me a questioning look. Slowly I take my teeth from my lip, blushing at the fact I was being caught.

"What is it kid?" Havoc asks leaning on my shoulder. I shake my head trying to keep myself from asking such a stupid question, but instead Havoc stops walking, making sure I could carry on without him. "Come on, cough it up. It can't be that bad."

"Fine," I sigh preparing myself for the worse. "I was wondering….. Well how do become a state alchemist?" I look away, not wanting to see the look on his face.

"Is that it kid? Come on no need to be so worried, I'll answer your question." Havoc replies rustling my hair. As we walk the rest of the way back to the apartment he explains to me how you go about becoming a state alchemist, with some questions from me every now and then. As we reach the apartment he rustles my hair once more then turns away to head back to work, leaving me alone in this building once more. As I unlock the door, closing it behind me, I hear some commotion down the hall, and decide it might be best not to leave the door unlocked for once. Right as I begin turning the lock something bangs up against the door, sending me flying backwards. As I look up I see a skuzzy looking male in all black standing in the now open doorway. He stares down at me as I glare up standing slowly.

"Get out," I hiss eyes narrowing I anger, if he thought he could rob the place without a fight he was very, very wrong. The man smirks angering me further.

"No can do sweets." The man replies stepping forward. "The boss sent me to grab something, and I gotta do my job." The man takes another step forward and I clap my hands together preparing to defend myself. Another heavy foot hits the floor and my hands are at my neck, a quick light emanating from the area it touched. The man stops looking at me clearly upset.

"They didn't say nothing 'bout no alchemist," The man says quickly, muttering to himself. "But that means you're probably mediocre." Oh now he'd done it, my temper went off the wire and I opened my mouth taking a large gulp of the city air into my lungs. As I began to release the note, the man covers his ear, clearly in pain. Rolling onto the floor he begins to pass out, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. I stop and bring my hand to my neck once more, return my vocal cords to normal. Taking a step back I lean against the wall in exhaustion, passing out quickly from the loss of energy.

-Later- I slowly blink my eyes open, adjusting to the new light of wherever I am. Turning my head slowly I notice the ultra-white walls, and many other clues. _I'm in a hospital _I think to myself, wondering how I'd gotten here. I take a deep breath and remember what had happened, and why I had passed out, meaning that Hawkeye had probably come home to her and the criminal on the floor. Just as I began to speculate on what had happened a nurse walked in, carrying a tray with food on it.

"Oh good you're up!" She declares cheerily, setting the tray on a stand next to my bed. Smiling down at me she quickly looked me over with a speculative eye. "Your guardian will be glad to know you're awake." She walks out of the room then, closing the door behind her quietly. I wait, not knowing what else to do. I attempt to sit up, nearly falling off the bed, right as the door opens once more to Hawkeye and Mustang. Blushing I right myself as they walk over, a tension almost visible between them.

"We need to talk," Mustang starts, a serious look on his face for once.

_Sorry I didn't get as far as I planed, but I swear I will soon. I haven't updated in so long I thought I should give y'all this at least till I can think of more. Hope you enjoyed it!!_


End file.
